The Return Of Trigon
by Chidori Shinatawa pwns Ai
Summary: You have to read my other 3 stories to know whats going on in this one. Please search my pen name and you should b able to find the sotires as well as this one. In this one Raven is very weak andshe learns Trigon is coming back to get revenge on her
1. Raven The Black Rose

**Chap uno (1)-Raven The Black Rose**

Ravens' motionless body lay on her bed. Beast Boy was sitting next to her with tears gushing down the sides of his green mountainous cheeks. He was holding her hand and kept his other hand on her stomach to make sure the baby was fine at all times.

" How's Raven doing?" Robin said now very well after twos days of resting in his room.

" Nothing." He said tears pouring down the sides of cheeks keeping his hands where they had been.

Robin sat down right next to him.

" She's going to be fine."

"She hasn't waken since her fight Robin! How can you say she is going to be fine? You don't know whats going to happen to her. None of do. Now can you please leave."

" Sure Beast Boy." Robin said walking out of her room.

" Beast Boy…" He heard a weak voice say to him.

" Raven my black rose." He said tears again diving down his face.

" I love you. What ever happens to me I just want you to always know that." She said her closing.

" Raven! No you can't go."

" Beast Boy I'm not going anywhere. I feel very out of it. I need rest." She said with her eyes close. BB was crying for 2 reasons now he was happy she wasn't going to die and the fact he was still worried about her having a full recovery.

" Is Raven well? I have wanted to tell her that Ren has learned to walk on her own and she keeps walking to every room then going back to hers." Star said coming into Rae's with Ren in hand. Starlight was spending the night with her dad. Ren wanted to get down. She kept stretching her arms to Raven lying on the bed. So Star sat next to the motionless Raven. Ren began crawling to Raven and began pulling her hair.

" Ren, no we have to let our friend Raven rest." She said pulling Ren back into her arms. Then Ren began to cry. Raven stirred but did not move anymore.

" She isn't well Star. Rae was awake a little bit she talked to me. Her body is fine very badly injured. We are hoping one part stays fine."

" Maybe we should go. Ren is getting a bit fussy and I do not want her disturb Raven." Star said getting up and leaving Ravens room.

" Thanks for visiting Star. I'm sure it ment something to her." BB said before Star left the room.

" BB dinner's ready. You wanna come eat with us. I made you your favorite." Cy said entering Ravens room.

" No I think I'm just gonna stay here with Rae. She might wake up again." Cy came in and put his hand on BB's back.

" You havent eaten anything in two days BB I'm worried about you and Raven. You know she wants you to be healthy when she wakes."

" Maybe I should come down to dinner." Beast Boy said getting up and placed both of Ravens hands on her stomach.

BB and Cy walked down together.

" You know I have noticed ravens getting a little fat."

" Oh, just nerves about the whole wedding thing."

"She told you that?"

" Yeah besides some people eat when they get nervous we are trying to break her of the habit." BB said in a nervous chuckling way.

" Ok. Well if you need any help don't hesitate to ask."

A door opened behind them they turned around to see who had opened the door.

" Beast Boy…" Raven said falling to the floor in her doorway.

" Raven!" Bb said running over to her.

" I'm ok. But something bad is going to happen. Trigon is going to come back for me and this time I have no energy to fight him. The Master of Games was part of his idea to weaken me. He didn't tell me why he was coming back for me only that something is going to happ…" Raven fainted right into BB arms as he carried her back to her bed.

" I have to tell Robin. This time we are all in trouble. Cy can I entrust you with something?"

" Yea anything B."

" Raven is pregnant we have to take her away from here where Trigon can't get her. We have to get Robin and Star outta here to they have a family. I have to stay here and fight Trigon."

"BB you cant fight him alone he was hard for just the three of us to defeat him before."


	2. Welcome to Azarath

**Chap dos-2-**

"BB you cant fight him alone he was hard for just the three of us to defeat him before." Cyborg said.

" I know it took Raven to defeat him last time. But I have to try." Bb said now sitting next to Rae tears beginning to fall again.

" How do you think she knew this was going to happen?"

" Trigon must have taken the opportunity while Ravens been out." BB said placing his hand in hers. Then she clasped her hand around his tears now coming out of her closed and weary eyes.

" Beast Boy," She said with her eyes closed still. " I have to defeat him. I don't want you to risk your life for me." Now squeezing his hand very tightly.

" Raven…you can't. You if have to be here if I don't come back. You have to have this baby." He said leaning into her. He was putting his head on hers.

" I'm scared Beast Boy. I'm sick of fighting him." She said now trying to sit up but couldn't bring herself to do it.

" Here is what we're going to do: Cy go tell Robins whats going on tell him and Star to go to Tamaran. Bee will take Raven to Azarath." After BB said, this Cy ran out of the room going to tell Rob and Star what was going on.

" Beast Boy Trigon destroyed Azarath. Which is why I'm going to help you."

" Raven how do you know?"

" Because I went there before the prophecy became true. The realm is bare. My mother is still there and we talked."

" Then it's settled we're taking you to Azarath."

" Beast Boy I can't let you die on my account."

" I won't I'll be fine." He said stroking her soft purple hair.

" Raven you're sure Trigon is coming." Robin said bursting into the room.

" Yes he infiltrated my thoughts when I as knocked out after BB left my room. He wanted to get revenge on his daughter. The one person who can destroy him and I can't. I'm to weak but he has to be stopped."

" Raven we will help again. This time is different and we know how to defeat him." Robin said sitting next to her.

" We will fight him as long as you're safe."

" Robin I do not wish for you to fight Trigon." Star said now entering the room.

" But Star I have to this for Raven we have to help her." Robin said getting up and going over to Star in the doorway.

" I will fight Trigon. You have not yet had to face him. Cyborg, Beast Boy and I have all had our own as you say run ins with Trigon while you were looking for Raven last time. We know him better. Also this time he will be weaker then the last time we fought him because Raven as you say kicked butt." BB started to laugh a little bit as well as Cyborg.

" Yes he will be weaker. But I don't know how weak." Raven said lying on her bed now not trying to get up at all.

" I can tell you he is coming soon so if we want to use Beast Boy's idea then we are going to have to start it now." Raven said as her eyes began to close.

" Robin I'll be fine. Please do not worry for me." Star said giving him a kiss.

" We'll meet you on Tamaran." Robin said hold Star in his arms.

They were all heading for the ship. Cyborg let me fly the T-car with the twins in the back. Cyborg gently placed Raven in her seat in the ship. Then went to his station on the ship. BB buckled her in. Robin was in his spot so was Star.

They were all prepared to say good bye to Raven before they went back to earth as well as Robin (however, he isn't as important as Raven). The titans were off heading for the remains of the planet of Azarath. When they landed BB and Cyborg helped Raven out of the ship and took her to the building where she last saw her mother. She was standing on the balcony where she met Raven the first time. Arella was waiting as though she was expecting them.

" I know Trigon is coming back." She said as they reached the balcony with Raven in Cyborgs arms.

"You do? But how?" BB asked.

" You forget I am the wife of the demon. She was the portal once and he didn't expect to beaten by his portal. He wouldn't think of looking here unless Ravens mind tell him where she's hiding." She had just turning around not facing them before seeing Raven draped over Cyborgs arms.

" Is she ok?" Arella asked rushing over to her daughters' side as Cyborg placed her on a bed the balcony led to. She noticed Raven stomach and she saw how Beast Boy had looked longing and adoringly as well as worried.

"She's been better." Beast Boy Said.

" Congratulations are in order Beast Boy." Arella said putting her had on Bb shoulder as he sat on the bed and grabbed ravens hand.

" What are you talking about?" Bb asked.

" I would assume you know by looking at your wife's belly you would know what I mean."

" Oh the kid thing. Yeah we hope we can both be with them when this whole mess with Trigon is over. As well as get married."

" Beast Boy I'm sure Ravens glad she is going to have a husband as great as you are." She said kissing his forehead in honor.

" I hope you're right." BB said.

" Beast Boy if anyone else besides Raven can defeat Trigon you can. I will watch and tend to Raven. Her father has no right to do this even if he is a demon. But you are the one who is going to have to stop it. For Ravens sake and your child's well being. You can do it Beast Boy especially with your friends you can't loose."

" Thank you." BB said kissing raven gently on her still lips. " Tell raven I said good bye."

" I will younge warrior she will be most happy to see you when you return. Remember Beast Boy you have some of her in you from your last encounter with him." Arella said now taking her arms off him and sitting beside him on the bed.

" How did you know."

" I have extra thought and idea about these thing. I know how Trigon works. Good luck!"

" Thank you again and for reassuring me that my wife will be fine."

" Go Trigon will arrive soon and you need to save your other friends…"

The words of everything she said echoed in his head as they reached Tamaran then went back to earth.


	3. Announcement

**Dear Readers**

**I'm going on vacation this week so this is my last chapter until next Sunday. I hope you like the chapter**


	4. Raven Fights but not alone

**Chap tres-3**

"Mom!" Raven awoke with sweat dropping ever so slightly from her face then realizing she was not where she thought she was.

" Are you ok Raven?" Robin said sitting next to her bed with one of the twins in hand.

" I had a dream we were on we were on Azarath. My mom gave me her blessing and said I was lucky to have Beast Boy"

" When we got to where the planet should have been it wasn't there."

" Trigon got to it first then. Last time I was there, it was the last place I spoke to my mother. I left and the planet was in flames."

"Raven I'm so sorry. At least you know your mother is still looking out for you."

"Yeah." Raven was now sinking back into her bed not realizing they weren't on ship.

" Robin where are we if we're not on Azarath?"

" We're on Tamaran. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire have left for earth to defeat Trigon."

" Robin this isn't good. If Trigon finds out where I am then he will destroy this planet…Starfire's planet…" Raven said breaking off growing extremely pale.

" He won't find out where you are Raven. If he does we'll be ready." Robin said putting Ren back in her crib.

"I'll go tell Galfore to set an army to surround the castle."

" Thanks Robin." She said still every bone in her body aching but feeling better as he left the room.

**Back at the tower**

Beast Boy stared out the window longingly for Raven. That's all he could think about. He was worried Trigon would find her.

That night Cyborg slept in his room with BumbleBee. Star was a wake thinking of her children, her boyfriend, and her friend. Realizing that Trigon was not defeated that Raven his own daughter couldn't fully defeat her father. Beastboy lye awake also staring at ceiling. Still thinking of his beloved wife to be…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm rang.

Beastboy raced out of his room fully clothed (for he had not changed in to his clothes knowing that this might happen) he went to check the monitor. It wasn't Trigon but it was a burglary at a museum. When BB saw this, he just slinked while the other titans in the tower ran right past him. He went back to his room and put a pillow over his head. About 20 minutes later Star came in.

" Beast Boy are you not ok?" she said sitting on the end of the bed.

" I miss Raven. She is all I can think abo…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

This time sadly it was Trigon.

Beast Boy ran to the window and saw all of the earth turning the way it had been. The ocean turned to lava and everything else had turned to stone. At that moment, he heard a scream from Cyborgs rooms. He raced into see what happened.

" BB I don't think Bee can help us." He said stroking the tall stone figure of Bumblebee.

" It looks like it is going to be up to us this time since raven is detained at the moment." Star said coming in and looking at Bee.

" Yeah lets get him!" Beast boy said turning into a cheetah and high tailing it out of the tower.

Like last time Trigon had turned the titans tower into a seat or thrown for himself. Of course, all the titans were out of it. They all went for an attack. BB went into his ear as a humming bird then turned into a whale again something he really hoped he would never have to do again but did. Then came out. Star starting throwing her green energy from her hands and eyes. Cyborg kept trying to aim for his eyes with this blast cannon.

" Where is Raven?" Trigon boomed.

"She's not here." BB shrieked back now in human form standing next to Star and Cy on a piece of unmelted rock.

"Very well." Trigon said again splitting their evil sides from them to fight while he began to dismantle the tower searching for Raven.

" Not again. At least all we have to do is switch evil sides again." BB said heading for heading for the evil Starfire. Once all the evil sides were defeated and Trigon and totally finished destroying the tower he said:

" So she is not on this planet?" He said leaning against the rubble that was the tower. By now it had started to rain.

" How do you know?" BB said turning into a bird flying up to Trigon.

" Her mind is growing weak since she is. I can take down her forces. I can find what planet she is on. But not yet. I have gotten through the first wall of her mind and I will go deeper."

" No you won't. You won't harm Raven. I wont let you." Beast Boy said starting to sniffle.

" Looks like you are a little man of little words. You can't possibly defeat me."

At that moment BB began to glow and rise into the air he turned into the shape of Raven (except green) (I know BB turns only into animals but hey we r technically animals) and black magic shot out of his hands.

" You will not harm my friends anymore and I will not let u in my mind!" Ravens voice was heard from BB. With a horrific blast from the massive attack BB had given Trigon her had blown up due to the blow. This was because Trigon had never felt the one emotion Raven had learned to feel and her powers combined with Beast Boys love was shown to Trigon something he never felt nor he could handle.

Beast Boy fell to the ground with a huge thud his eyes shut, his face turning red. Cyborg picked him up and smiled. Once the last remains of Trigon had left the earth everything was starting to turn back to normal. It looked like nothing ever happened. Starfire carried Cyborg back to the island with the undestroyed tower on it. Cy still hand in his arms the limp body of Beast Boy.

" Wa? Where am I?" He said finally waking up.

" You're in your bed Beast Boy. In your room."

BB looked up he found himself on Ravens lap. She herself looked out of it. For she had helped him defeat her father with her powers. Beastboy was now trying to get up but his body ached and his nose was running so he just collapsed back in Ravens lap overly filled lap.

" How did you get here?" He asked with a stuffy nose.

" Cyborg picked us up. Robin told him what happened. I had to help you fight no matter how weak I was. He almost found out to. I was very weak from the last battle with The Master."

" Yeah." BB was starting to fall asleep now Raven put a cold compress on his forehead and cuddle up with him stroking his hair as well as holding his hand. As he slept he smiled sneezing every once in a while turning into small yet very cute rodents.

Raven began to wonder if Trigon somehow was going to come back because last time they thought they defeated him and he was gone. " He's coming back." Raven said. "I know it" 


End file.
